


Sweet Sixteen

by Lucky107



Series: The Wanderer [3]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare is the exact type of bullshit that only Susie Mack could come up with because anything said in this room tonight will be the talk of the Vault come morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen - Neil Sedaka - 1961

"Truth," the tank-top clad teenager concludes, knowing all too well that it's easier to lie about a truth and get away with it than it is to lie about a dare.  This is especially so with Cassidy's infamously stony expression.  Truth or Dare is the exact type of bullshit that only Susie Mack could come up with because anything said in this room tonight will be the talk of the Vault come morning.

A wicked little grin sweeps across the strawberry blonde's dry and barren features and Susie asks, "Who do you have a crush on, Cassidy?  Even for you, there must be someone in the Vault."

Even if Cassidy did have a crush on one of the boys, she wouldn't reveal a thing to the biggest gossip in Vault 101 - especially not under the disguise of a shabby slumber party.  Nobody else seems to realize it as giggles and catty chatter fill the air, but Cassidy's no fool.

So, she offers a simple shrug of her shoulders and boy, does that make Susie mad.  "That's not an answer."

The obvious answer is Freddie Gomez and his boyishly handsome face, but that's only because Cassidy hears more about him in a day than she does the ever-growing concerns over food rations.  Despite hitting puberty, Freddie's managed to hold onto that baby face of his and it drives the girls wild.  He's still as dumb as a post, though, and that's the trait Cassidy notices more than any other.

Thing is, it's not exactly the best-kept secret in the Vault that Susie's a fan of ol' Freddie, too.  The only one who seems oblivious is Freddie himself... and Cassidy made a promise to Amata that tonight she would be on her best behavior.

She has to try.

"A lot of girls like Freddie Gomez, huh?"  Cassidy offers lamely and Susie's face becomes hot.  "I always liked his daddy."

On the bed across from where Cassidy is sitting, Christine Kendall's innocent dark bob bounces as she giggles and her face flushes cherry red.  Beside her, Amata Almodovar gives Cassidy's calf a playful kick.  "Cassidy!" She complains, though she's as giddy as a school girl.  "Truth means you have to answer honestly!"

"Who says she ain't honest?"  Janice Wilkins teases, finally cracking a smile from Cassidy.

Their cheerful act lasts only a moment before Susie catches on to Cassidy's games.  "Alright," she interrupts sharply.  "It's your turn, anyway, Almodovar. Make it a good one."

This wipes the smile clean off Amata's face.  "Dare me."

"Are you sure?"  Cassidy asks, though Amata just nods her head.  "Well, then how about taking a stroll down to say goodnight to Stanley before his shift ends?  I think it would make his night to know someone cares."

Oblivious to the catch of the dare, Amata climbs off of the bed she's been sharing with Christine and moves to fetch her Vault suit.  That's when Cassidy pipes up, "Hold on, silly.  It wouldn't be much of a dare if you didn't have to go in your pajamas."

"That's just cruel," Susie scoffs.

"It's fine," Amata insists, as stubborn as ever in her resolve to do as she's asked.  While Stanley has a reputation among the girls of the Vault for being a pervert, Amata knows that Cassidy works on the reactor level with him during the day and if anyone knows him, it's her.  After all, Cassidy would never do anything to bring Amata harm...

At least, this is what she tells herself as she swallows her pride and marches out with her head held high.

"What's wrong with you?"  Susie starts in as soon as Amata's out of the room.  "Sending her down to Stanley in her underwear, for God's sake."

"You don't know him," Cassidy insists.  "He's a good man.  He'll be flattered by the visit from one of the Vault's youth—and Amata might learn a thing or two about believing everything you hear in the Vault."

"That's not the point of a dare!"  Susie cries, though it's evident she no longer cares about the game.  "We were supposed to fish for secrets, or embarrass each other in front of the boys!  Don't you get it?  Every boy in the Vault knows about our party tonight and they're just dying to catch a whiff of what's going on in here!"

Cassidy retorts, "They can gawk all they want at Amata, then.  Stanley will be too modest to realise he's the object of their misguided, hormone-filled jealousy."

Christine giggles.  "How scandalous!"

"Go get her," Susie demands at last.  "This isn't the type of reputation we want.  The two of you can go and spend the night with Stanley for all I care.  You're not welcome back here."

\- - -

"Where are you going, dressed like that?"  Butch DeLoria sneers, pushing Cassidy's pace from a brisk walk to a run.  Following the sound, she knows she'll find Amata - she's no stranger to this routine.  "You off to make an old man's night, Amata?  What would your father say?"

"I—no!  That's not—"

"Give it a rest," Cassidy interrupts, successfully wedging herself between her friend and the bully.  She's about a head shorter than both of them, but it doesn't stop her from puffing up her chest in anticipation of a fight.

When he's smart, Butch knows to back down... tonight, however, he just whistles loudly.  "You protecting your girlfriend, huh?"  With an aggressive shove, he pushes Cassidy back to put some distance between them.  "Better scurry back to the safety of your slumber party before you catch a cold."

"Actually, we just left," Cassidy says, confirming what Amata's already begun to suspect.  "The pillow fight is just starting, if you want to go and have yourself a peek.  I think they would be pleasantly surprised by your company, Butch.  Pleasantly surprised."

And just like that, he's sold.  "Me?  You really think so?"  Running a hand back through his hair, the Tunnel Snake completely forgets about his torment.

"Go get 'em, tiger."


End file.
